


This is Bliss

by sand1941



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, One Night Stand, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sand1941/pseuds/sand1941
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One drunken night between Watari and Tsuzuki. Unrequited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Bliss

I wouldn't admit it to anyone, but I was scared. Afraid of my own mind.

You sprawl on my bed, snoring in your sleep in a way that should be irritating, but I find quite endearing. Your face flushed with alcohol. I curl next to you, my arms creeping across your chest unbidden.

I don't belong here. I know I shouldn't be the one to hold you in my arms. In the morning we will laugh it off as an alcoholic moment. The need to feel another body warm against cold flesh. The fact that there was only one bed.

"'Soka-" You turned in your sleep, the name a breath that burned with an alcoholic scent, enforcing how very true it is that I no longer belong here; your arms pulling me closer, my blond hair being pushed out of the way by your gentle fingers. I draw a sharp breath before closing my eyes and nuzzling into your warmth.

If I can just pretend...Please just let me pretend.

I know why I stay with you. It's better to stay here in your arms because the alternative is too unbearable.

This lie is better than being alone again.

Better than watching that horrible nightmare over and over. Than feeling my own dead skin.

This is warmth.

This is Bliss.

 

Originally published 2-22-2010 on Fanfiction.net


End file.
